


You Are Life

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	You Are Life

Where you are  
I am dead  
Dust  
Long departed  
From this mortal strife  
And though in my time  
I still live  
I run to you  
To death  
For you  
Are life


End file.
